


It All Started With a Bee

by SherlockedWarlock



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chloé's backstory, Gen, How Do I Tag, I don't think the show will make Chloé's backstory this traumatic lmao, The kids are young yo, Yo I tried to make this emotional okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedWarlock/pseuds/SherlockedWarlock
Summary: “Pére, why are you crying?”How does a kind, affectionate child become the mean adolescent that is Chloé Bourgeois?(This is kind of going to be based on this headcanon of mine: https://sherlockedwarlock.tumblr.com/post/155489580187/okay-but-just-imagine-chlo%C3%A9s-backstory-possibly )(Note that not everything is like it’s in the show, because I didn’t do enough research before writing this. Whoops.)





	1. Chapter 1 - That time Chloé saw her pére cry.

**Chapter 1 - That time Chloé saw her pére cry.**

 

“Pére, why are you crying?”

 

André looked up. In the doorway to the living room stood Chloé, clutching a teddy bear close to her chest, tears in her eyes as well. She was supposed to be sleeping by this hour, he definitely didn’t want her to see him like this. She was only six years old, far too young to see her father cry. André quickly wiped away his tears, and gave her a comforting smile, or at least tried to.

“Pére had a bad dream is all, sweetie. Why are you up?” André opened his arms, a gesture for his daughter to come to him so he could hug her. She immediately ran to him, still clutching the bear while hugging him. “I had a bad dream too, pére. I dreamt mére was gone.” The child had started crying now, as the initial shock and concern over seeing her father cry had gone away, and the memories of the nightmare had caught up. André had to swallow several times to stop himself from crying again. Chloé pulled away from him, so she could look at his face. “Mére will not leave us, right pére?” Her face was all fear, and more tears welled up in her eyes. Her father pulled her in for a hug again. “There, there, everything will be alright, you will be alright dear.” He didn’t want to lie to her, so he avoided the question altogether. His daughter didn’t notice it.

Eventually, she had fallen asleep in his arms, exhausted from crying, and André had carried her to her bedroom, where he tucked his daughter in, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. “Je t’aime Chloé,” he whispered, with tears once again spilling from his eyes. He returned to the living room, and called for one of the maids, instructing her to keep an eye on Chloé in case she woke up again, before leaving for the hospital. He would never be able to say goodbye to Julie, but he knew he had to eventually. There was nothing the doctors could do.

 

Julie Bourgeois passed away three weeks later, when her husband finally took her off of life support. The police never found the man who had driven the car which had ultimately killed Mme. Bourgeois.

 

This sad story begins with the death of the mayor’s wife, a death which brought a lot of guilt on the young daughter of the family.

 

For you see, six year old Chloé Bourgeois had just been chasing a bee.

Six year olds do not watch where they go.

 

And so, Julie Bourgeois had thrown herself in front of a car to protect her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2 - That time Chloé totally punched Adrien Agreste in the face

**Chapter 2 - That time Chloé totally punched Adrien Agreste in the face.**

Chloé Bourgeois was six years old when she attended her first funeral. Unfortunately, she knew exactly what was going on, which made it a very unpleasant experience.

Her mére was gone. She had gone to heaven. And this was meant to be a goodbye. Chloé cried the whole time, and so did her pére, even though he tried to hide it from her. When she was brought to the casket for the final farewell, she threw a tantrum, screaming that she wanted her mére back, trying to touch the cold body of mére, wanting to wake her up. She didn’t want her mére to be gone for forever.

Chloé knew that she had done something. Something bad. That’s why mére wasn’t waking up, that’s why mére had gone to heaven. She just couldn’t remember exactly what she had done. She remembered walking with her parents, and she remembered chasing a bee. After that, it was blur. She knew there had been screaming, and the ground had been covered in something warm and red. Chloé had been in the hospital for a while, because she had gotten a concussion. Something had happened to mére that day, because she was in the hospital too, sleeping, but she hadn’t become cold yet.

After the funeral, those attending, mainly friends and family of the Bourgeois family, were invited to dinner, to honour the memory of Julie Bourgeois. Chloé and the other children were given a table of their own, so they wouldn’t have to listen to all the grownup-talk. Almost all of the other children were much older than Chloé, some even being teenagers. The only one who was close to her in age was a blonde boy with green eyes.

Adrien Agreste was very kind and patient for his age. When Chloé started crying at the table, he gave her a hug. She immediately smacked the poor boy in the face and ran away from the table. André went after his daughter, comforted her until she stopped crying, and then forced her to go and apologize to Adrien. The boy in question just gave here a wide grin, and accepted her apology immediately.

After that, Chloé and Adrien became inseparable. André figured Chloé could need a friend her own age, what with his daughter experiencing such grief, while Gabriel figured Adrien could need a friend his own age, what with him being homeschooled. Every day either Gabriel would have an employee drive Adrien to the hotel or André would drive Chloé to the Agreste mansion. However, more often than not Chloé would start crying when she was at the Agreste mansion, especially if Mme. Agreste was there, and it was decided that the two children always would have their playdates at the hotel. Mme. Agreste giving Adrien motherly affection always reminded Chloé how much she missed her mére.

While kids usually have a stage where they are scared of cooties, Chloé and Adrien didn’t go through that stage, most likely because they were both homeschooled. Even if they had gone through that stage, it would have been difficult for them to avoid each other, because none of them had any other friends. They never fell out of their friendship even once, and it was enough for both of them. 

Both of them had silly childhood crushes on each other, but Adrien’s crush went away when he turned eight.

Chloé’s did not go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all don't mind these chapters being a bit short, I blame it on how I can't include much dialogue in this style of writing lmao
> 
> Seriously tho the chapters will get longer, I know because I've already written the whole story ayyy. Will not upload every chapter in a bunch because I don't want to oversaturate y'all like that, but will probably have uploaded it all before the end of April.
> 
> Next chapter is probably going up in a few days when I have time to actually log in (brb dying in schoolwork).


	3. Chapter 3 - That time Chloé tried to make friends

**Chapter 3 - That time Chloé tried to make friends.**

Chloé was homeschooled until she turned nine. She still had a crush on Adrien when she started going to school, and she really wanted a friend whom she didn’t have a crush on.

That was easier said than done though.

Chloé’s first weeks were spent alone, for she was quite shy, and everyone already had their friends. She wished that Adrien could be there with her, so she would feel less lonely, but Gabriel still wouldn’t let his son go to school. Things changed when her class had a ‘bring-your-favourite-toy’-day.

Being the mayor’s daughter, Chloé was given very expensive toys. After Julie Bourgeois had died, André Bourgeois was determined to give his daughter whatever she asked for, trying to make up for the loss of her mother. 

Of course, that didn’t work.

However, when Chloé brought her toys to school, other kids immediately got wide-eyed and curious. Her classmates started talking with her, and more specifically started asking her about her toys.

Sometimes her classmates would ask if she could bring this toy to school tomorrow, so they all could play with it together, sometimes they would ask to come home to her after school to play, and sometimes they would ask if they could borrow that toy just for a day or two.

At first, Chloé was thrilled. She had made so many new friends!

It took her a while before she realized.

Her classmates, being pretty normal kids, were very interested in her toys. Not so much in her.

She was still lonely.

Chloé was still without friends.

Of course, she still had Adrien, but he didn’t really count because she had a crush on him, and now that she was in school she didn’t see him as much as she did before. Meeting him every day became meeting him on weekends instead. She felt even more lonely.

And things didn’t get any better. You see, the poor child was beginning to remember things. She was remembering things about that time when she was chasing a bee.

The feeling that she had done something wrong grew bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO REMEMBER HOW I SAID I WOULD UPLOAD IT ALL BEFORE THE END OF APRIL?
> 
> I've had a really nasty fever that has made pretty much everything tiring and I've felt like absolute shit.
> 
> (I still performed in a musical tho because the show must go on lololol please kill me)
> 
> I might just upload one chapter every day until they're all out now tbh in order to try and keep my promise eh


	4. Chapter 4 - That time Chloé couldn't make any friends

**Chapter 4 - That time Chloé couldn’t make any friends.**

Before Chloé had even finished a whole year at her school, André decided to have her transferred to Collège Françoise Dupont. It was obvious that she wasn’t happy at her first school, but André wanted his daughter to make more friends than just Adrien Agreste so he simply put her in another school instead of having her homeschooled again.

It was still difficult for her though. She remembered how her old classmates would only care about her toys, and she didn’t want to experience the feelings of rejection and loneliness again. 

Therefore she was a bit wary and reserved on her first day at Collège Françoise Dupont. Unfortunately, some mistook her feelings for something else.

“Did you see how the mayor’s daughter acted in class? She really is stuck up!”

“That Chloé girl looked like she was going to throw up when I introduced myself, like I was some stray cat in an alley!”

“If I become friends with the mayor’s daughter I can ask her to treat me to the movies!”

“If I’m friends with Chloé Bourgeois I might meet celebrities! I heard she’s friends with that designer’s kid!”

“That girl is so cold. I beat she’s a spoiled meanie.”

It wasn’t as if Chloé wanted to be cold and reserved to others, she had just been so hurt by her old classmates, and when she heard some of the gossip about her, she felt as if everything was just going to repeat itself. No one really seemed interested in getting to know her, everyone was more interested in her money and status, and it hurt. She didn’t want more loneliness and pain and rejection.

After three weeks of everyone talking behind her back, Chloé grew so tired of this constant misconception that she was some kind of mean girl. She tried to talk to classmates, but they either turned up their nose or started talking about things that they could do together(things that it was obvious Chloé would pay for). She still had Adrien of course, but when she got her first period, she really wished she had a girlfriend whom she could talk to about it. 

After six weeks of still being alone and people spreading mean rumours behind her back, she had enough. No matter how she acted, people wouldn’t like her for who she was, so why not become what they already thought she was?

She already was a bad person. She knew it.

Before the transfer, Chloé had regained all her memories from the car accident. She was very well aware that it was her fault that her mére was dead, and the guilt had started eating her up. She wouldn’t dare talk about it with her pére though. He always became sad whenever he was reminded of mére, and Chloé didn’t want to put her pére through that.

No, she kept these memories to herself. She was the reason her mére was dead, if only she hadn’t chased that bee onto a road, if only she had died instead of mére, then pére would still be happy. She had killed mére so what did it matter if she was mean to her classmates? Why not confirm what they all already knew?

She would still be kind to Adrien though. Chloé could never be mean to her only real friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL GUESS WHAT I HAVE A LOWER RESPIRATORY TRACT INFECTION LMAO I hate my life
> 
> Next chapter will be up tomorrow probably if I remember to post it


	5. Chapter 5 - That time Chloé had the chance of being Marinette's friend.

**Chapter 5 - That time Chloé had the chance of being Marinette’s friend.**

Chloé Bourgeois had decided to be mean to anyone who dared approach her.

The thing was, no one approached her.

She was known as the cold, mean daughter of the mayor before she even had the chance of being mean, and no one even tried to talk to her because of that. Disheartened, Chloé went back on her decision, wanting nothing but to talk to someone, anyone. Unfortunately, she was too scared to approach others. Instead, she made it her hobby to watch and observe her classmates, hoping that maybe, maybe she would find someone who she could become friends with, someone who didn’t judge her before talking to her.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was one of her first observations.

The bakers' daughter was popular, friends with everyone. She was outgoing and friendly, but also stubborn and competitive. Chloé couldn’t help but to be jealous. Everyone just accepted Marinette, no matter what she did, but no one would give Chloé a chance. She couldn’t help it that she was reserved and scared!

For a couple of days, she just observed her classmate, growing more and more jealous of her. Even when Marinette did something bad, everyone was quick to forgive and forget! When Chloé had done something bad, her mother had died. It wasn’t fair. She had just the same right to have friends as Marinette did!

One day, when Chloé was in a really foul mood with jealousy and guilt eating her up, Marinette approached her. She was in such shock that she didn’t hear what Marinette said. “What?” Thus, Chloé had said it a bit too harshly, and she could see how Marinette’s brow furrowed, but nonetheless the bluenette repeated herself. “I asked, would you like to come eat lunch with me?” Chloé just stared at her, brain going haywire. Here was this immensely popular girl, who Chloé was immensely jealous of, asking her to come eat lunch with her. She wanted so desperately to say yes, but her head was immediately filled with doubts. What did Marinette want? She already had so many friends, could she really want another one? Was she just messing with her, if Chloé said yes would the bluenette start laughing at her in front of their classmates? If she let her guard down, and Marinette made fun of her, it would hurt.

“No.”

André Bourgeois always had to remind his daughter, who he had spoiled rotten, to say ‘thanks’ and ‘please.’ He wasn’t there to remind her to say ‘no, but thanks’ this time, and while Chloé didn’t mean to be impolite and mean, Marinette crinkled her nose. “Fine then. I was just trying to be nice.” The bluenette said it maybe just a bit too harshly, and Chloé’s jealousy caused her to mutter under her breath. 

“As if I want to eat lunch with someone like you.”

She didn’t mean it. Of course she didn’t mean it. She was desperate for friendship, and Marinette was a nice person. But she had been in a foul mood, and her little comment had made Marinette snap, which in turn caused Chloé to snap. Soon, the teacher had interfered with the two children yelling at each other, and demanded that they apologize to each other. Marinette, stubborn as she was, refused to be the first one to apologize, and it only riled up Chloé, as she too refused to be the first one.

In the end, neither of the two girls had apologized.

Maybe things could have gone differently if Marinette hadn’t been so stubborn.

Maybe things could have gone differently if Chloé hadn’t been so jealous.

After that, the rumours about Chloé Bourgeois changed.

“She’s so mean, did you hear what she said to Marinette?”

“Yeah, and she refused to apologize!”

“I can see why she has no friends, who would want to be friends with her?”

For all her classmates knew, the rumours about Chloé Bourgeois had become true.

She wished they hadn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO UPLOADING IT ALL BEFORE THE END OF APRIL?
> 
> Well shit. Sorry about that, I've been ill and obsessed with anime and forgotten to publish more chapters of this fic (whoops)
> 
> Anyways, only three more chapters to go! I know they're rather short, it is a stylistic choice I made, not too sure about that choice tho. Thank you for the kudos I've received, I'm happy so many people seem to like this fic!


	6. Chapter 6 - That time Chloé bribed Sabrina into friendship.

**Chapter 6 - That time Chloé bribed Sabrina into friendship.**

After Chloé had made herself Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s enemy, she decided to embrace this mean side she had let out during their fight. Whenever she had the chance, she would say mean things to others, even though she didn’t mean it and felt horrible doing it.

She did make a friend. Or well, friend wasn’t the right word. Sabrina Raincomprix was scared of her, and really only hung out with her at school because Chloé would buy her gifts. She had continued her habit of observing her classmates, and had come to the conclusion that Sabrina, who seemed to want a friend as badly as she did, could be convinced to be friends with her, and therefore, Chloé had approached the ginger girl, ready with her excuse as to why she wanted Sabrina around her.

“Sabrina Raincomprix?”

Sabrina had shrunk in her seat when Chloé had approached her at lunch, and mon dieu had she disliked the sight of the smaller girl doing that. Chloé kept her mask on though. “I heard you’re smart.” She did her best to keep her voice snarly and mean, and it worked wonders on Sabrina who looked like she was about to cry. The girl nodded. “If you do my homework every day I will be your friend and let you hang out with me both in school and at other times. What do you say?” The ginger girl looked up at the blonde girl, wide-eyed but with a small smile forming. “Sure!” And with that, Sabrina jumped to her feet and hugged Chloé.

Chloé’s heart was absolutely singing with joy. A friend! She had made a friend! She wanted to hug Sabrina back tightly, but she had to keep her appearances up. If she showed others how starved for friendship she actually was, people could hurt her heart, and she didn’t want that to happen. So instead, she gave Sabrina a quick squeeze, making sure her expression was that of disgust or bother, and pulled away. “Good. We’re going to class now.” And with that, Chloé simply turned away, pleased when she heard Sabrina quickly gather her things and follow her.

Chloé and Sabrina became inseparable at school, the ginger girl always followed the blonde wherever she went, and always backed Chloé up when she was being mean, even though Chloé sometimes were mean to Sabrina in school. She did her best to never be mean to Sabrina when they weren’t in school though, and she almost let her mask fall when she was with Sabrina.

Almost.

Chloé would still meet Adrien on the weekends, but the appearances she kept up at school sometimes appeared when they were together. Of course, she was never mean to him, but sometimes she would say mean things about employees at the hotel, or talk badly of classmates. She almost always said bad things about Marinette, mainly because that girl riled her up so badly, and Marinette would actually stand up to her when she was mean to others, which made her very insecure but nonetheless nasty. She never mentioned the bluenette’s name though, because only thinking about her name made Chloé angry and jealous, and actually speaking it aloud was even worse. And maybe, just maybe, was she scared that Adrien would get curious and try to seek out Marinette and see if she was as bad as Chloé made her out to be.

Adrien noticed how Chloé had changed. And she noticed that he noticed.

But what could she do?

There’s a reason why the saying ‘fake it ‘til you make it’ is so widely used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who crawled out of the trash can to post this?
> 
> (Psst I've started another fic called "I spy with my little eye" which is a Private Detective AU, please check it out <3)
> 
> AND OH MY GOD, THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS! I'm so happy that some people seem to like this fic!


	7. Chapter 7 - That time Chloé realized she didn't stand a chance.

**Chapter 7 - That time Chloé realized she didn’t stand a chance.**

Chloé had been in school for a couple of years. She was still mean and nasty. She was still enemies with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was still bribing Sabrina Raincomprix into being her friend.

She still had a crush on Adrien Agreste.

The Adrien Agreste who was no longer going to be homeschooled.

Boy, was Chloé nervous.

While her personality around Adrien had become more like it was in school, she still wasn’t mean to him, and truth be told she never would be. She was scared though, because if he made friends, he would forget her. She was a nasty person after all.

Chloé had thought about being nice to her classmates instead of being mean, but whenever she had built up the courage to do it, she chickened out. How could she convince them that she could change? The obvious first step was apologizing to Marinette for all the mean things she had said and done to her, but frankly, Chloé was still too jealous. And her jealousy hadn’t decreased, no, instead it had increased since they were younger. Marinette was not only popular and nice, the damn girl had become a really talented designer and seamstress too. Chloé pretty much fumed with jealousy whenever she thought about Marinette.

When they arrived at school, Chloé made sure to make it known that Adrien Agreste was HER friend. That would probably scare off some people. When he accidentally got the blame for the gum on Marinette’s seat, Chloé was filled with happiness, albeit feeling a bit guilty. If he was disliked by Marinette, his chances of becoming popular would decrease, and he would still be friends with Chloé. It was a selfish thought but she couldn’t help it.

She thought he was done for, that he would be forever enemies with Marinette, so when she got distracted by this new threat to Paris, this villain, Le Papillon, she stopped worrying about losing Adrien.

Instead, she was enamoured with Ladybug. The hero in red was so amazing. Chloé couldn’t help but to look up to her, and it had absolutely nothing to do with the hero saving her life. Ladybug stood up against Le Papillon, even when he tried to manipulate the people of Paris into hating her and Chat Noir. Ladybug stood up against Le Papillon, even though she didn’t yet have the support from the people of Paris. Chloé wished she had the confidence and the courage to do the same, to stand up to her class and apologize and force them to see that she didn’t have to be the way she was. With this new hero entering the scene, Chloé forgot to worry about Adrien making other friends.

As it turned out, the boy was more willing to apologize to Marinette than Chloé had been.

She saw the exchange in the rain.

How Adrien offered her an umbrella.

How Marinette looked at him in a completely different light.

How Adrien heartily laughed at Marinette when the umbrella closed down on her.

How Marinette looked absolutely smitten with Adrien.

Chloé could hear her own heart break.

Oh no.

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S YA BOI(girl) COMING WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER
> 
> The next chapter is the last one, and OH BOY AM I LOOKING FORWARD TO POSTING IT, I really like the last chapter and am honestly pretty pleased with it (although I don't think it became as angsty as I wanted it to be)
> 
> Hope y'all've enjoyed reading this fic, because it ends soooooon


	8. Chapter 8 - That time Chloé lost the fight.

**Chapter 8 - That time Chloé lost the fight.**

Being the most hated person at school was something Chloé would never get used to. She knew very well that she caused many of the akumas with her mean comments, and she did feel a bit guilty over it. Her mére’s death was still something that caused guilt as well, and it was getting worse, because know that she was a little bit older, she noticed that her pére kept the wedding rings on a chain, which he always wore. He still missed mére, and it made Chloé’s guilt grow bigger.

She still had a crush on Adrien, but they didn’t spend as much time together anymore. Of course, it was partly due to him being a model, but more often than not he would turn her down to spend time with Nino, Alya, and, to Chloé’s horror, Marinette. The boy was oblivious to the bluenette’s feelings, which for the record were painfully obvious, but it didn’t matter, because their friendship gave Marinette more time to make him fall for her. It made Chloé’s jealousy grow bigger.

Chloé still had Sabrina, but she was pretty sure that Sabrina only was with her for her gifts, and whenever Chloé tried to show genuine kindness, the ginger girl got weirded out, making the blonde panic and stop trying to be nice. It made Chloé’s loneliness grow bigger.

People had tried to kidnap her before. She was the mayor’s daughter, so it wasn’t that surprising, but no one ever succeeded, because her father did hire the best security staff anyone could imagine.

This was the first time someone had been successful.

She had been early to school. When her driver took off, there was no one else there to be seen, which Chloé enjoyed in all honesty. She was left to her own thoughts as she calmly made her way to the double doors, and didn’t hear the steps behind her until it was too late.

When she woke up, she found herself tied to a chair in darkness.

Something opened, a door Chloé assumed, and someone stepped into the room, causing things to flutter up around her, causing Chloé to scream in surprise and fear. “Now now, Mlle. Bourgeois, screams are unnecessary. I suggest you calm down, because I’m not going to hurt you.” The cold voice sent shivers down her spine, and she didn’t quite trust the person in front of her to keep his word on not hurting her. She swallowed. “Wh-who are you?” She tried to keep her voice steady but it failed her. The voice chuckled a little. She heard steps coming closer. Her eyes were getting used to the darkness, and she could see a shape bend down and, she believed, pick up something from the ground. The shape got closer to her. She assumed it was a man.

He turned her left hand around where it was bound, and put down something in her palm. She carefully curled her fingers towards whatever it was, and could feel wings.

It was a butterfly.

The revelation almost made her scream again.

“Mlle. Bourgeois, I know how lonely you are. I know how jealous you are. I know how guilty you feel.”

Chloé tried to free her hands from the chair.

“You only have two friends, and one is already close to leaving you and the other is more interested in your possesions rather than you.”

She really didn’t want to hear what he had to said.

“Meanwhile your classmate has it all, friends, talent, love.”

She could feel rather than hear him take a step closer.

“And your pére. Your poor pére. You took away his love. He can never be truly happy again.”

“STOP IT!” She screamed at him.

“You know it’s true. If your love knew about how you killed your mére, he would turn his back on you immediately.”

“Please stop!” She was crying now.

“This terrible secret. If anyone knew, they would leave you. You would never have a friend. The only reason your pére hasn’t left you is because he can’t.”

Her head hung down, and tears kept welling out of her eyes.

“But Mlle. Bourgeois. Chloé. I can be your friend.”

A gloved hand lifted her head up, and another gloved hand gently wiped away her tears.

“I can be your friend Chloé. I will never leave you. You can confide in me.”

She couldn’t move. These emotions were exhausting her.

“You are all alone Chloé, but you have me.”

His voice was softer than it had been previously.

“I will give you a Miraculous, Chloé, and I will be your friend.”

All she ever wanted was a friend.

“All you have to do is fight alongside my akumas, and help them take Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s Miraculouses.”

She was beginning to give in. He was offering her friendship, in exchange for her to be something she already knew she was.

“All you have to do is say yes, Chloé.”

She was already a bad person. She had killed her mére. What difference would it do if she became even worse?

“Will you join me, Chloé?”

“Yes.”

The restraints around Chloé’s wrists loosened, and he helped her stand up. She felt him press something in her hand.

“Welcome, Queen Bee.”

“Thank you, Le Papillon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAND that wraps it up! Thank you all so much for reading this fic, and for all the kudos I've received! This is how I imagine Chloé's story could end up being if Thomas's team was given free reigns, but since it's a kid's show it's probably going to be more family friendly and less "Chloé blames herself and Papillon is manipulating the hell out of her."
> 
> Still, I had fun with this. It's the first fanfic I've written for Miraculous, and the first fanfic I've written in like, 7 years, so I'm a bit rusty. I look forward to writing more stuff in the future!
> 
> Much love,  
> SherlockedWarlock <3


End file.
